The One You Really Love
by RiaFan
Summary: Randy has been courting Maria for 3 months now. But still there was no answer for Maria. However John Cena has a stable relationship. Can this relationship be torn apart if one of them cheats?
1. Something's Fishy

The One You Really Love

Casts: Maria, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus and Candice Michelle

Summary: Randy has been courting Maria for 3 months now but yet there was no answer for Maria. Though Maria likes Randy she is still thinking about how she could trust him. While John has a stable relationship with Candice Michelle. Can this relationship be separated when one of them cheats? What will happen to the other two if ever this happens?

Randy kept telling Maria to answer him with a yes. He celebrated it when Maria already said yes to Randy. Randy felt like he was in the clouds he was now with the girl she really like. Weeks has past for Maria and Randy as a couple everything was fine until Randy was transferred to Raw meeting his old friend John Cena.

Randy: Hey Ria!

Maria: Oh Hi Randy! What are you doing on Raw?

Randy: Well I've been transferred! Isn't that great?

Maria: That's wonderful! So got any plans for us tonight?

Randy: Well I just want us to have dinner with my friend John and her girlfriend.

Maria: Well is that so? Then I'll get ready then.

Randy: Fine then meet you up at the lobby.

Maria got ready and went right up to the lobby. She saw Randy and the WWE champion John Cena and his girlfriend.

Maria: Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late.

Candice: It's ok Ria we just arrive.

John: Yeah it's no big

Randy: Well since were all here let's get going.

Maria, John, Randy, Candice went to a restaurant they talk and chat with each other to learn each others personality. Maria got close to John while Candice got closer to Randy. They bid their goodbyes and went back to the hotel.

Randy: See you tomorrow Ria.

Maria: Yeah see you some other time

On John and Candice's side…

John: See you tomorrow

Candice: Whatever! See you tomorrow

Without John and Maria noticing Candice and Randy went out together.

Randy: Ready to go sweetie

Candice: With you? Of course I am

Randy: Then let's get going then

_Poor John and Maria they didn't knew they were being cheated. What do you think they should do? Review please!_


	2. Caught in the Act!

Caught in the Act

Everything was fine for Randy and Candice. They thought everyone was sleeping since it was 12 midnight. It was really unusual for Trish to be awake at that moment. Randy and Candice were having a good time but those happy faces broke down when Trish saw them.

Trish: What the hell are you both doing here?

Randy: We were just hanging out

Candice: Yeah just hanging out

Trish: Year right if your too are hanging out are you guys sharing rooms too?

Randy: Shut up! You're really pissing me off!

Candice: Just get the hell out of here Trash Stratus!

Trish: Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? And FYI its Trish.

Candice: Whatever!

Trish: Oh and by the way if you think your getting away with this your wrong I'm going to tell Maria and John

Randy and Candice's eyes drew wide. Their secret was about to be divulge. They haven't thought of a plan how to tell this to Maria and John. They just decided to separate leaving Maria and John heart broken.

Maria: I can't believe he would do these to me!

Trish: Maria its ok you don't deserve that kind of guy anyway and besides there's still more guys you can meet in this world.

Maria: I know but I just couldn't believe that I would fell for a stupid guy like him!

Trish: Calm down Maria!

Maria: Sorry Trish I just couldn't help it.

Trish: Don't worry Ri you'll get over this.

Trish and Maria went out of the dressing room and they just spend their time in strolling around the arena. They stop walking when they saw the former WWE champion John Cena.

John: Hey Maria! Hey Trish!

Maria: Oh hey John!

John: So what's up?

Maria: Oh nothing just broke up with Randy? How about you?

John: Just broke up with Candice.

Maria: Sorry to hear that

Trish: Oh guys I just remembered I need to get ready for my match

Maria and John: Too bad well see you some other time.

There Trish left. Leaving Maria and John together.

John: So Maria want to hang out.

Maria: Since I don't have anything to do tonight I'd say yes

John: Good I'll pick you up on your dressing room after the show.

Maria: Ok good luck on your match and see you later.

_So what do you think? Review please!_


	3. Chances are for them

Chances for Them Happens

When John asked Maria out Maria got excited every minute. It's not that she was desperate to have a new boyfriend but it was because she liked John before. She just wore a simple outfit and watch his match. She was happy when John won the match against Matt Striker. When the show was over she quickly apply a little makeup and went to the door. There was a knock and she opened it immediately

John: So Ready to go?

Maria: Yeah Sure

John and Maria went to a certain bar. They talk to each other and dance all night long. Everything was fine until Randy and Candice arrived.

Randy: OMG! Is that Maria and John?

Candice: Hey! What the hell are they doing here?

John and Maria heard everything what they said. They thought of the same thing. To have revenge of what Randy and Candice did to them.

John: So Ria wanna dance?

Maria: I guess I could use a little dance.

John (whispering to Maria): Just remember what I told you.

They were dancing when John made a move and kissed Maria. Randy and Candice's eyes drew wide. Both of them were annoyed and broke the kiss.

Maria: What was that about?

Randy: What the hell are you doing? Why are you making out with John?

Maria: It's because I want to. Remember Randy we broke up already.

Randy: I know but you weren't supposed to kiss someone after a break up?

Maria: Who are you and what is you right to tell me what to do? This is my life and you're not into it!

Maria walk away and almost cried. She went outside to get some fresh air and thought of what just happened. She haven't thought she could stand up to Randy. She was crying and someone went over her and comforted her.

John: It's ok Maria

Maria: No John It's not ok!

John: Just calm down he's with Candice now and you'll just get hurt.

Maria: I know John it's just I can't believe I made a fool of myself.

John: You're not making a fool of yourself. It was them who made a fool of themselves.

Maria: John please I need sometime alone. I'll just talk to you tomorrow.

John: Maria I'm sorry I was just trying to help.

Maria: I know John but it's not really working.

John walk sadly he knew Maria isn't ready for him. He would just try to erase Randy from her mind. He doesn't know how but he will do his best to have Maria and to erase all the pain Randy gave her.


	4. I Love Her and She Loves Him

I Love Her

The last time Maria and John were together it didn't work out. Maybe this time it would be perfect.

John: Hey Maria!

Maria: Hi John

John: About last night I really didn't

Just before John could finish speaking Maria interfered him.

Maria: I know you didn't mean it but it hurts so much John.

John: I told you he has Candice now he will just hurt you if you come back to him. You don't deserve a guy like him you deserve a better guy.

Maria: Thanks John you should have told me that yesterday.

John smirked he was happy he was able to help Maria. He wouldn't like to tell Maria how he really felt for her. He was right Maria shouldn't be Randy she deserves other guys, guys like him. He went to his locker room and there was a continuous knocks he answered it and he was very surprise for what he saw.

Randy: Alright Cena what the hell are you doing with my girl.

John: Excuse me I am not hanging out with you sluttish girl Candice.

Randy: I wasn't talking about Candice I was talking about my girl Maria.

John: You just broke up with her so I think it is my responsibility to make her happy after what you did to her. She doesn't deserve you so just hang out with your slut.

Randy: Shut up Cena it is you who she doesn't deserve!

John: It doesn't matter I love Maria and I will not let you hurt her again.

John left his locker and she saw Maria walking by.

John: Ria what are you doing here?

Maria: I just heard some noise coming from your locker room and I thought I should see if everything's ok. What was the noise about anyway?

John: Maria it was Randy he told me stop hanging out with you.

Maria: He said that? That guy is a total jerk! Is he still there?

John: I'm afraid yes

Maria: Good cause I'm going to tell him to bug off of my life!

Just before Maria could go to John's locker room John grabbed her and kiss her on the lips. Randy saw it and he could feel his blood boiling.

John: Ria I love you

Maria was surprised for what John said. She thought John only like her as a good friend but it was more than friendship John felt for her.

Maria: I .. I love you to John

Randy cannot believe what he was hearing he wanted to kill John and Maria. He thought to himself that Maria was doing that to make him feel jealous. But he was completely wrong Maria loved John very much because John was always there for her.

_So what do you think? Review please!_


	5. Revenge of the Cheaters

Revenge of the Cheaters

After what Randy saw between John and Maria he was really furious. He wanted to kill John and to torture Maria. It's not that he's jealous of what's happening to John and Maria he just wants Maria to be with someone else who is not greater than him. He went to Candice locker room and told everything he saw.

Randy: I'm telling you Candice we need to do something about them.

Candice: Chill Randy you don't have to worry about Maria cause you got me.

Randy: I'm serious! I can't believe she made out with John she is such a total slut!

Candice: What? She made out with John?

Randy: Yeah can you believe it? She is such a total slut!

Candice: Tell me about it got any plan to break the combo?

Randy: Of course!

Randy told Candice his plan and they tried to sort it out and tried to hope it will work out just the way they thought it would be.

Randy: I can't wait to see the look on their faces

Candice: Yeah oh look here they come

Maria and John were together because they were starring on a new storyline. They were shock to see their mortal enemies in life.

Candice: Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Slut

Maria: What do you want?

Candice: I don't want anything from you just do me a favor

Maria: I don't do favors from bitches like you

Candice was shocked to see the dumb bimbo talk to her like that. So she shoved her on the well and told her.

Candice: If you don't end your relationship with John I assure you, you will never see John again!

Maria: Candice please John is just my friend and theirs no reason for you to be jealous because you guys already broke up.

Candice: Shut up! If you won't stop being friends with John you will never see him again!

Maria: What makes you think you can make John disappear like a bubble?

Candice: Won't believe me? Take a look

Maria saw John lying on the floor unconscious she cried so hard. Candice and Randy just laugh.

_So what do you think? Review please! _

_Sorry might not be able to update early cause got a lot of things to do this week but will update soon!_


	6. Cut the Relationship

Cut the Relationship

After what happened to John, Maria thought about the things Candice said. Should she be with John or is it better if she wasn't with John. She looked at John and saw his condition. It was terrible if she followed Candice advice these wouldn't happen. So she decided to cut everything that is between the both of them. She just waited for John to be conscious again and when he was she told him what was on her mind.

Maria: John how are you feeling?

John: Still in pain but I know I can recover soon

Maria: Good I just want to tell you something

John: Well what is it you want to tell me?

Maria: John I… I want to stop this… this relationship

John: What? Why?

Maria: It's not that I don't want to be with you it's just that ever since we were together bad things happen to you because of me. I don't want to see you in pain I just want you to be happy and in your case you're not very happy with our relationship.

John: But Maria

Maria: I'm so sorry John but this relationship has to go. But please don't think I did this because I don't love you anymore John I… still love you.

John: Then why are you doing this?

Maria: Because this is for our own good! So might as well forget about me John and get well soon.

Maria left the hospital and cried so hard. She knew it was the right decision to make but her heart kept telling her it was not a good decision. But seeing the man she love hurt and almost dying it was a good thing she would let go of their relationship.

_So how was it? Please let me know and I hope you like it sorry if this chapter took so long…_


	7. There's nothing I could do

There's nothing I could do

2 months has past for John and Maria. Maria still loves John but she thinks John has forgotten her since it was 2 months ago. She heard the news that John was going to be back on raw. She was happy, sad, and nervous and everything seeing her ex boyfriend was a hard thing for her to see everyday especially when you still love him. Maria went to her locker room and heard 3 loud knocks. After the 3rd knock she opened it and was very surprise for the person she saw.

Maria: What are you doing here?

John: Look, I don't understand why you left me on the hospital 2 months ago and why did you ever broke up with me

Maria: It was 2 months ago John! You should get over it by now!

John: Does that mean that you lost your feelings for me after 2 months?

Maria: No I still love you but I told you before it's the only thing I could do so you won't get hurt again.

John: Then why did you ever do a thing like that? You still love me listened to your heart!

Maria: It's because of Randy and Candice, John because of them I have to let go of our relationship.

John: Those bitches!

John left Maria's locker room the memories of 2 months ago were coming back again. She still loves John deeply but she knows she can't love him again. She just wept and cried thinking that everything that happened to this day will be erased from her memories. Meanwhile John went to Randy's locker room. He shoved him on the wall so tight that Randy could no longer breathe.

John: What did you do to Maria?

Randy: Nothing! Besides that bitch is dead anyway from my memories

John: Take back what you said about Maria!

Randy: Face it Cena! Maria is a total bitch and everyone knows that!

John left Randy's locker and went to his to rest for what was happening in his life. He just thought of the things Maria said. He didn't know if it was true but at least he knows that Maria still loves her and that's the reason he grew a big smile on his face.

_What do you think? Review please!_


	8. Revenge is Good

Revenge is good

John went straight to DX and asked them a favor. DX laughed at what John asked them to do and they admitted it was very funny.

John: You guys are life savors thank you so much.

DX: Don't mention it Cena.

John laughed he went to his locker room and watched the show. He couldn't wait to see the look on Candice face. It was every guy's dream to see the sneak preview of a certain men magazine. The ring announcers couldn't wait much longer to see Candice's second photo shoot for the men magazine playboy. When her music played loud cheers from every one was heard but there was a big question where was Candice? Drum rolls were played and the magazine was revealed. As the magazine was being lifted green fog came out of nowhere. Everyone was pissed they wanted to see Candice's playboy magazine. The fog has ran out Candice was relief but out of nowhere again green paint fell on the ring. It was a big mess. Candice screamed so loud for she was covered with green paint and her magazine has big sign it was DX! Furious she went out of the ring in green and went straight to Vince's office. Vince and Shane tried to hide their laughs when they saw Candice. Since Candice heard the giggles she went out of Vince office and went to DX's locker room.

Candice: What was that about?

DX: About what?

Candice: Don't try to act innocent everyone saw it the green paint, the fog and the big sign on my magazine! How could you do anything like that to me?

DX: Don't ask us ask your old friend Mr. Cena

Candice left their locker room. Instead of going to John's locker room she went to Randy's locker room. But they didn't know John mess up Randy's locker room while Candice was unveiling her magazine. When they opened Randy was furious it was a huge mess. His pictures were sprayed with blue paint. Some of it was even scattered. It was a very huge mess. Randy left with his blood boiling. He was about to go to John's locker room when he saw Maria going to John's locker room. He stuck his ear on the door and tried to listen to their conversation.

Maria: Did you just do that? I mean it says DX but I had a feeling you ask them to mess up Candice unveiling of her playboy.

John: Yeah like it?

Maria: Like it? I love it!

Maria hugged John so tight. Randy saw this and he was angry. He thought Maria and John were together again. Maria's thoughts were happy she has been longing to hug John again and it happened. But she broke the hug because she thought John wasn't enjoying it so she broke it immediately.

Maria: Sorry John I got carried away.

John didn't answer him in words. But he answered her with a big kiss. After Maria hugged John, John grabbed her and kissed her on the lips passionately. Randy saw this and was furious again. In his mind they were together again. After the kiss John and Maria held hands as they were going out of his locker room. Randy ran away together with Candice. They were really embarrassed and tried not to show their faces on Raw again.

_So what do you think? Review please!_


	9. The one you really love

The One You Really Love

On the way to the Arena, Maria and John are always together. Both are having perfect lives until Candice and Randy kept on separating the two.

The silence on the car broke when Maria turned the radio. John just gave her a smirked and Maria stared at the window. After a while Maria fell asleep on the way to the arena.

When they reach the arena, John tried to wake up Maria but it was no used Maria remained asleep. John decided to leave Maria in the car to get some sleep and went to Vince alone.

John: Morning Vince, just like to inform you that me and Maria arrived.

Vince: Good, since you're here I have an announcement for you.

John: Well let me guess I have another match tonight.

Vince: Close enough, you and Maria will team up against your nemesis Randy and Candice.

John: Finally we can now have our revenge on that two.

Vince: I'm not done with that.

John: Well proceed.

Vince: Losers leave raw.

John: Great! We can now have a peaceful life as couple.

Vince: Now go on training and tell Maria about the match I already informed Randy and Candice.

John was psyched he and Maria would live a peaceful life as couples.

When John got back in the car Maria was still there in deep sleep. He wakes her up and this time she respond.

Maria: What did Vince say John?

John: We have a mixed match.

Maria: Really? Who will be our opponent?

John: Randy and Candice.

Maria: Finally! I can tear the shit out of Candice.

John: But however, loser leaves raw.

Maria: John we have to make sure we win I don't want to leave Raw this is like a second home for me.

John: Don't worry Maria; I'll make sure we'll win.

Maria smiled and John lean and kissed Maria on the forehead. They left the car and went to go training. But as they made there way for their training they saw their arch nemesis Randy and Candice.

Candice: Aren't you supposed to be training? Oh, I forgot you don't have to you'll just lose!

Maria: Whatever Candice, at least we have a life unlike you two.

Candice was pissed so she pulled Maria's hair dragging Maria down. The two were about to start a catfight but luckily John came and broke the catfight that was about to start.

John: Easy RIA, you'll get that bitch later.

Candice: How dare you call me a bitch?

Maria: What? It's true anyway and besides it's a free country.

Candice: Whatever, Come on Randy let's not waste our time with these losers.

When Candice and Randy were gone Maria and John started mocking them.

Maria: Come on Randy let's not waste our time with these losers blah, blah

John: I'm the legend killer and guess what I suck dicks.

Maria and John had a great laugh and went to go training.

They trained for 2 hours and in that 2 hours Maria took it seriously. John was also surprised to see Maria and this good. He was glad his girlfriend was getting better and better.

John: Wow Maria you're improving really well.

Maria: Thanks John.

John: You really want to win.

Maria: Yeah, I don't want to leave raw it's like a second home for me.

John: Don't worry I'll make sure you'll never leave raw.

John leaned over Maria and kissed her lips, Maria started moaning so loud enough to be heard outside.

John and Maria went out and stayed in their hotel. They took their rest and went back to the Arena when Vince called them to get ready. Everyone trained for the rest of the hours and the show started already. The matches started and Maria and John got ready, and Maria got nervous every minute. There match came when Randy's theme played. Maria was no longer nervous in fact she was excited to start the match.

John's theme already played and the two went out. John did his salute and Maria blows kisses to fans.

The ladies were first and the match was controlled by Candice. She kicked Maria on the stomach and did the go daddy dance. As was dancing Maria stood up and kick Candice on the jaw. Candice fell and Maria pinned her. It was only up to two and Maria decided to tag in John.

John got the tag and so did Randy. The two stared at each other and Randy gave John a kick in the stomach. Randy took control of the match and was about to give John an RKO but luckily John countered it with a suplex. He gave Randy the 5 knuckle shuffle and signaled for the FU. He gave Randy the FU and Candice went crazy and entered the ring. John gave her the FU and tag in Maria. Maria then pinned Candice and this time it goes like this 1-2-3. John and Maria cheered. The referee raised there hands in the air and John hugged Maria tight. Both of them were very happy. They can finally live there life peacefully.

Now it has been 5 years since that match happened. Maria and John were married now they were very happy with there life.

THE END


End file.
